principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Anaku
He is a former worker of the SRDI and a spy for Kikin's army. Anaku is loyal to Ragna and Kikin and has betrayed Soul Society as Kikin spared his life during his exile in Hueco Mundo. Appearance Anaku is a short and and bulky guy who wears a lab coat. He also wears glasses and has black hair. His eyes are blue. Personality He is a cunning and manipulative man he uses others to achieve his own objectives. Anaku is very loyal to those who he sees as his allies. History Anaku worked for the Tsuri clan as a researcher and weapons expert, during the Tsuri clan rebellion he was forced to flee as Kito Kurama was ordered by Central 46 to kill anyone who revolted against the seireitei. He would then find himself in Hueco Mundo, and is about to die but Kikin found him and spared his life. In return Anaku worked for Kikin as a spy and would give him an Artificial Shinigami body that he was working on along with Kito Kurama sometime after Anaku proved his loyalty to the seireitei. Later Anaku would keep in touch with Kikin monitoring Cyrin KamiKira who was the soul that was placed in the first Artificial Shinigami body. Plot Anaku makes his first appearance when Kikin and Venter meet with him in Soul Society, he states that he has handled all of the arrangements for the next invasion of Soul Society. He would then give Kikin and Venter more artificial shinigami and the data to create their own. He would later be confronted by Hinata Tsuri who was sent by Kito to investigate him. Anaku used his zanpakuto on Hinata and would revealed that Kito killed her father and he is trying to change Soul Society. Hinata lets him leave and he visits Venter as he tells him that his cover has been blown but he can still have access to R&D and will be able to fulfill his role when the next invasion happens. He is later seen as he finds out that someone targeting his artificial shinigami bases and is later confronted by Hinata who leaves Soul Society after the Central 46 scandal. Nekumi and Hinata fight while Venter and Anaku have a discussion. Anaku would later leave after Venter tries to strike Hinata down and when Kito tracks her down they leave for the Dongai Precipice World. Anaku then have her placed in a room so she can master her bankai. Anaku then have the noble households in soul society loyal to him to get ready to hide as the war against soul society will happen soon. Anaku then sends Hinata to go and help Kikin's army as Ragna has ordered it. Anaku then tells one of his artificial shinigami to attack Kito to make sure he doesn't return to Soul Society before the invasion. Anaku is then meet in Soul Society by Luna Casa and Venter who needed to see Ragna's new body as he needs to inject new hollow DNA into the body. Anaku later destroys a Hell Butterfly that Kito sent that warns them of the invasion. He is later engaged in battle by Athena and K Orochi he is able to trap them in his zanpakuto's ability but his knocked out by Dieter. He then reveals his role for the war and kills himself which destroys R&D. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Zanpakuto: Release command: Shine Shunkato. Shukato takes the appearance of a normal katana and when it is relased it takes the form of a golden sword. Shikai Ability: Anaku's zanpakuto can transport him and his target in a dome of light in which all Zanpakuto affects are useless and only Kido spells are affective. Trivia *Anaku's true loyalty belongs only to the Tsuri clan and Ragna. *He likes to use his genius to manipulate others into doing what he wants. *Anaku likes to eat fish, and ramen. Quotes (To Artificial Shinigami) "Make sure Kurama can't get back to the Soul Society until the war begins." (To Hinata Tsuri) "Kito has been lying to you, he was the one to kill your father and betrayed the Tsuri Clan." (To Venter) " Yes I know who is truly pulling the strings behind Kikin, make sure you master doesn't try to eliminate me as it would be dreadful for that man to lose me so soon when the war is just beginning."